


Floof

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush, INTERNAL SCREAMING, Internally freaking out kageyama, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, Kageyhina, M/M, episode 16, fluff?, hinatas fluffy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Remember episode 16? Kageyama smiles? Yea. Good times.Actually editor-chan wrote and author-chan edited soDisclaimer: AS MUCH AS WE WANT TO WE DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> ~ Writer- chan and Editor- chan

Fluffy

That's all Kageyama could think of before his brain shut down. Everything flipped off with a red alert, everything stopped working. Hinata Shouyou's hair was fRICKEN FLUFFY.

"Osu, he's right." Coach Ukai's voice slashed through Kageyama's stunned phase."'That little #10' gets a big reaction." As Kageyama's hand slid back to his side, he stopped listening to his coach and puzzled over what occurred a few minutes ago.  _My mind just... died. What the heck just happened. Okay, go back and state facts in order of when they happened._  

* * *

 

_1\. A small group was talking about Hinata's playing._

"Karasuno was amazing!"

"Especially that little #10! He was unreal."

_2\. He was very happy._

A goofy expression took hold of Hinata's face. Eyes widened when they heard the words of praise. A blush surfaced on the small volleyball player's full cheeks.  _He's so cute when he's happy..._

Kageyama shook his head. A light blush of his own crept onto his cheekbones.

_3\. He saw me looking at him._

"Wh-what? I'm happy, what's wrong with that?" _Nothing at all._ "No one's ever said stuff like that about me before." _I think stuff like that about you all the time._

Kageyama shook his head again.

_4\. I tried giving his an encouraging grin._

Kageyama's chin lowered. The ends of his mouth turned upward. His lips revealed 2 rows of teeth. Instantly chaos broke out. 

" I didn't say anything. I'm glad you're getting all the attention." _The attention you deserve._

5.  _I'd spewed some crap about blinding defence._

"The more our opponents are wary of you, the more they'll bring out the best in you." 

 _6\. Hinata: The frick with that, u look scary with that smile_ ™

"Yeah, I don't really understand what you mean, but you look scary smiling." 

Kageyama deadpanned. Automatically his hand was in Hinata's hair, yanking at the roots. 

* * *

 

 _And that brings us to now._ Kageyama hadn't ever really been 'school smart,' as his classmates said. But he knew one thing for sure. Hinata was the base of these troubles. _I have to stop them._


	2. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long Max!!! I procrastinate everything.
> 
> This is just the continuation of episode 16. Every one is getting ready for the match against Date Kogyo. This mood is a little bit heavier, especially on the topic of Asahi.
> 
> This so more 3rd person than last time, so Kageyama's thoughts come in after Suga does. Italics are flashbacks and general thoughts for the reader. Bold is going to be exclusively Kageymama's internal dialogue.
> 
> Light cussing.

"Next up is no-eyebrows guy's Iron Wall school." Hinata set the ball back to Kageyama.

"It's Date Kogyo." Kageyama set the back back to Hinata.

"I know that." Hinata said, a little annoyed at the slightly condescending undertone of his setter's voice. As the ball flew across its arched airborne path, the ravenette caught it and held it lowered and closer to his chest.

"Dateko defeated us in March. That match made Azumane-san want to quit."

Hinata widened his round eyes.

"Asahi-san..." he whispered, eyes glazing over, recalling what Sugawara-senpai said earlier.

_"Every single spike by Asahi got blocked in this one match..."_

  
"They blocked all of Asahi-san's spikes." Hinata stated, eyes still thinking from the  fixed point on the ground a few feet in front of him.

  
"Hinata, Kageyama. Got a minute?" 

 _Speak of the devil._ Sugawara jogged up behind Hinata as he turned around at the sound of the vice-captain's voice. When Sugawara was a few feet away, he bowed deeply at the freak duo.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. Why was his senpai bowing to them? Shouldn't it be the other way around?  
  
"I'm counting on you. Date Kogyo is a powerful opponent. Their blocking devastated us three months ago." Sugawara said, standing up.  "But this time, we have the best decoy ever."

**Damn straight. And the cutest.**

**... _smol -est too_**

**Straight is not the correct word to use in my situation.**

**shit.**

**welp**

Hinata looked more surprised than anything. Wide eyes before were now deer-in-headlights look. His mouth opened slightly at the setter's words.

**n i c e**

Kageyama observed these quietly, then it was time for him to stand to attention as Sugawara turned to him.  
"You brought out the best in Hinata."

Kageyama was mentally ruffled by this. Had he? Does he still now? He hoped so. The little ball of sunshine had definitely made a mark on _his_ playing style.

"Asahi.. our ace needs you to do the same!"

 

The dynamic duo became even more determined than they already were. They may be first years, this may be their first tournament in high school, but for the third years, it's not. It holds much more importance for them, especially now, right before their rematch against the team that pushed down their ace.

 

Well, all the "Flightless Birds" had to do was, as much as Dateko shoved their ace down, Karasuno would have to shove their victory up their iron ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Part II? Idk if u guys want one, but if it gets requests maybe????
> 
> ~editor-chan


End file.
